Sirius Black vs the Potters
by Death-Muncher
Summary: Sirius Black of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black has been thrust into a world vastly different from his own cold, aristocrat, pure-blooded one... GRYFFINDOR! How will he deal with his families hatred, new friends and new feelings.
1. Default Chapter

Sirius Black vs. the Potters

James ran through the barrier leading to station 9 ¾ ahead of his parents and took in the magnificent sight of the huge red locomotive that was the Hogwarts Express.

"WOW! I wonder how fast that thing could go?" he said turning around and searching for his parents "mom?" He couldn't spot them anywhere…. Wait a minute that looked like his dad over there, it looked like him, black hair, but wait… no it was to neat. Spinning around he looked around the platform again. He was just beginning to despair when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and a loud voice said…

"There you are! Not ten minutes here and you're already getting into trouble!" his father laughed as he hauled James's trunk behind him.

"I wasn't getting into trouble!" James protested loudly, earning him a glare from the dark haired man that he'd mistaken for his father. "Oy, Dad. Who's that man? He's looking at me funny…"

"Who? Oh him…" his father said in disgust "His name is Augustus Black, you've heard us talk about the Blacks before, it appears they also have a son starting at Hogwarts this year to, I believe his name is Sirius, I don't want you going anywhere near him. The Blacks are a dangerous family and I don't want you getting mixed up in any of their schemes. You got that?"

"Yes Dad" I replied promptly, staring in dislike at the Black boy. Anyone whom my Dad spoke of with such dislike must be _really _bad.

At that moment the Express gave out a belch of smoke warning everyone that it was about to leave.

"Good bye Honey!" my mother said giving me a kiss on the cheek and a big hug, I noticed over her shoulder that the Black father was still lecturing his son. "Have a good time, don't forget to owl us at least once a week! I love you! Now hurry on to the train before it leaves without out you!"

"Yes mom, I love you to!" I said giving her a big hug and then turning and hugging my dad "see ya Dad! I love you, and I will beat you at chess when I get back! You have tons of time to get used to the idea of being defeated!"

A few minutes later I was on the Express, sharing my compartment with a sandy haired boy reading a book and a short blond haired boy eating a chocolate frog. Time to turn on the charm and start making friends.

"Hey there!" I said to the blond haired kid "my name is James Potter, mind if I have a piece of your chocolate frog?"

The boy smiled shyly at me and handed me a leg of the chocolate frog "Hi, my name is Peter Pettigrew and that's Remus Lupin!" he said jerking a thumb at the sandy haired kid, who'd put down his book and was looking at me in interest.

"Hi!" he said "do you like Quidditch?"

A kid after my own heart, "Do I like Quidditch? What kind of question is that, of course I like Quidditch! I LOVE Quidditch! What's your favorite teams?" I asked the two other boys.

"The Ballycastle Bats are my favorite" piped up Peter.

"The Caerphilly Catapultsare so much better, we flattened your team in the semi-finals!" Remus countered challengingly.

"My Dad used to play for the Appleby Arrows, so that's my fav team." I said proudly.

The conversation was pretty much dominated by Quidditch from that point on, suddenly we heard a girl yell "give me back my cat!"

I stuck my head out of my compartment and saw a pretty red haired girl standing with her hands on her hips facing two boys. The blond haired one had levitated the cat and was spinning it in lazy circles.

"Make me" he laughed.

The boy's friend was none other than Sirius Black! Black was leaning against the wall looking slightly bored, but was changing the cat's hair colour at regular intervals.

"Hey Lucius, do you think I could give it another tail?" Black asked his friend casually.

So the blond was Lucius Malfoy, I'd heard my parents talk about him before to! "Give her back her cat!" I said stepping forward pulling out my wand.

Malfoy looked at me and laughed "or what, Potter? You'll shoot sparks at me?" Black was snickering in the corner.

I blushed dark red and balled my hands into fists, what Malfoy said was true, I didn't know much magic except for _lumos_ and _nox_.

"You'd be surprised at how many spells he knows" Remus's voice said from behind "he was just showing us some nasty hexes."

"Ya" added Peter "he's pretty good to!"

I spun around and stared in astonishment at Remus and Peter who both gave me small encouraging smiles. I turned back to Malfoy and Black trying to look sure of myself.

"Give her back her cat or I'll hex you into next year!" I said as menacingly as I could.

Malfoy and Black looked at each other, Black sneered and said "think we can take them Lucius? Two half-breeds and a blood-traitor?"

"And me!" said the red haired girl pulling out her wand quickly.

"Ooh! A mudblood has joined the fight!" Malfoy sneered sarcastically, turning back to Black he said "ya we can take them."

Malfoy muttered a spell and the cat suddenly shot to the ceiling and stuck there. Black pushed himself away from the wall and settled into a dueling stance. I glanced at my companions worriedly, oh crap what were we going to do now.

I have never been more happy to see a prefect than I was when a red headed chap walked in, quickly he surveyed the situation "put your wands away, Malfoy get that girls cat off of the ceiling and then bugger off."

Grumbling to themselves Black and Malfoy turned and walked away with their cloaks billowing.

"Thanks" said the red haired girl to us "my name's Lily Evans, what's yours?"

"My name is James Potter and this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." I replied promptly. "Do you like Quidditch?"

It turned out that she had never heard of Quidditch so we set about explaining the rules and the point of the game to her. When the food trolley came by she said she had to go grab her money, I being the gentle man that I am offered to buy her some stuff she accepted, promising to pay me back later.

"I'll be right back!" Lily said getting up and opening the compartment door "I'm just going to go get some of my money and change into my robes."

"O.k. come back soon!" Peter called after her.

We took out our school robes, Remus's looked particularly shabby next to my brand new one. I pulled mine on quickly, feeling sort of ashamed of my new clothes, but fortunately I was distracted from this troublesome feeling by a voice in the hall. When Lily had left she hadn't closed the compartment door behind her and now we heard every word that was being said in the hall.

"Oh, its you!" Lily's voice said "could you _please _get lost?"

"Just give me a second, I just want to ask you a couple of questions. Are you really a mudblood?" an all too familiar voice asked from the hall. I was up and out of the compartment in a flash and standing in-between Lily and Black.

"Bugger off Black" I snarled in his surprised face.

"Shove off Potter, I'm not here to talk to you" he sneered back at me. "I just wanted to ask the mudblood some questions."

"What if she doesn't want to answer them? Eh, what then Black?" I asked pushing him a little.

"Don't touch me Potter. Why don't you let the girl answer on her own?" he growled at me, looking over my shoulder at Lily. "I just wanted to know how mudbloods and muggles-" he was cut off as I punched him in the face. He staggered backwards clutching his cheek, his eyes burned up at me with hatred.

"Stop calling Lily the m-word" I yelled at him advancing with my fists raised.

"Think you can beat me? Do you really think you, a blood traitor, can beat me?" he asked laughing as he pulled his wand out, I hesitated, then lunged at him, before he could get his wand up I was on him, I knocked his wand out of his hand and then started pounding him for all I was worth. I felt his hands tighten around my throat, but soon they released it and tried to fend off my blows. I couldn't see properly everything was a blur, I thought I heard shouting but all I could focus on was the aristocrat face below me. Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed me by the armpits and pulled me off of Black. I fought them for a few seconds, before coming back to reality, my vision cleared and I stared in horror at Black, he'd curled himself into a ball, trying to shield his face with his hands. As soon as he realized that I wasn't going to hit him anymore he pulled himself to his feet clutching at his nose, blood gushed between his fingers falling down and staining his robes.

Once the red-haired prefect was sure that I wasn't going to lunge at Black again, he let me go "Don't move a muscle" he told me sternly, I nodded dumbly, to stunned from what I'd done to Black to say anything. He walked over to Black and tried to pull Black's hand away from his nose, Black resisted "kid, I'm trying to help you! I need to see how badly your nose has been damaged." The prefect said patiently.

Black glared at him suspiciously, but finally lowered his blood covered hands and let the prefect and everyone else get a good look at what I had done to his face. His nose was gushing blood and it gotten all over the lower half of his face and his neck and robes, his right eye was dark and puffy looking and he had a split lip. I stared shocked at the damage I'd done.

"O.k. kid, hold this hanky to your nose, it'll slow the bleeding. Let's get you up to the Prefect carriage, there's a first aid kit there and I'm pretty sure the food trolley lady is also a medi-witch. Let's go!" the Prefect said kindly, leading Black towards the next carriage. Black stopped suddenly and mumbled something that sounded like wand.

He looked around the hall and then spotted it by my foot, glancing up at me; he glared at me defiantly, his eyes never leaving my face as he bent over and felt around for his wand. Straitening up with his wand clenched in slightly shaking hands, he looked like he wanted to curse me right there and then. He started to turn to head back towards the prefect when I finally unstuck my mouth.

"Black, I'm so-" I was cut off as he glared at me with a hatred.

"Fug 'ou" he snarled as best he could with the blood soaking through the hanker-chief. Then he spun around and stalked out of the carriage.

I turned around slowly to face my new friends; they looked at me with varying emotions. Peter with awe and pride, Remus with a worried expression mixed with the one that said that he was happy Black had got his comeuppance, Lily with a shocked, slightly scared expression on her freckled face.

"I didn't mean to hurt him so bad" I said slowly "I just wanted to teach him a lesson, to show him that he wasn't the king of the world like he seemed to think."

"Well I think you did a very good job of that" Remus said with false cheerfulness "so what if you went a little over board? I think you got your message across!"

"Uh… thanks for… well I suppose for defending me." Lily said smiling bashfully at me.

"That was amazing!" Peter added excitedly "I bet you'll be in Gryffindor!"

"Ya" I said glad to change subjects "both my parents were in Gryffindor, so there's a really good chance I will be to. What about you Pete?"

"My dad was a Hufflepuff and my mother went to Beauxbaton. But she was in the Beauxbaton equivalent of Hufflepuff, so I'll probably be in there to. Hufflepuff isn't really that bad, but I wish I could be in Gryffindor!" Peter replied excitedly.

"I figure I'll be in Ravenclaw, I got good grades at my other school… and my father was a Ravenclaw and my mom's a muggle." Remus added.

Lily was sitting there with a bemused expression on her face. I noticed and quickly explained about the different houses. We were just approaching Hogwarts when something occurred to me.

"Oy Peter, Black said that you were an half-blood, but you said that both your parents were magical…" I trailed off uncertain how to phrase my question.

"Oh that, well you see my mother was muggle-born like Lily, were she didn't know about magic until she got her Hogwarts letter and my dad's are a little less than what you would call 'pure'. My grand-fathers' a quib and my grand-mother was a witch but not from a really pure family." Peter explained not the least embarrassed.

"Oh o.k. It doesn't bother me what-so-ever I just wanted to know." I said smiling and giving Peter a noogie as we got off the train.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" a booming voice yelled across the plat-form. "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" a giant with a pink umbrella stood on the other side of the platform waving his arms.

"Who's he?" whispered Peter and Lily in unison.

"That's Hagrid, he's the game keeper!" I replied running over to Hagrid and giving him a hug, "Hi Hagrid!"

"Hi there James! How are your parents?" Hagrid asked his beady black eyes crinkling up kindly.

"There fine! We got a… I can never remember what their called, but it's this cat like thing but it's like three times the size of a normal cat. He's sooo cute! You have to come see him some time!" I chattered happily.

"That I will, I'll talk to you later James!" Hagrid said as he led the first years down to the boats. "NO MORE THAN FOUR PER BOAT!"

I climbed into a boat with Lily, Remus and Peter and we set out across the lake. When we landed a tall light haired wizard greeted us.

"Hello! My name is Professor Whipsroot, I am the Herbology professor and head of Ravenclaw. Please follow me and mind the ghosts." He said pulling open the doors for us. He led us straight into the Dining Hall, and directed us into a line.

_Godric Gryffindor himself  
Plucked me from his very head  
And now for a thousand years  
First years' minds I have read_

_Noble and courageous,  
Unflinching in face of fire  
Gryffindors are fearless folk  
what admiration they inspire_

_For knowledge hungers the Ravenclaw  
Who'll read books and books on end  
If you possess the wit and perception  
Then Rowena is your friend_

_Friendly, good and loyal,  
Hufflepuffs do their best  
Always to stand by you  
Regardless of the rest_

_Of cunning heart and scheming mind  
Are the members of Slytherin  
Determined and ambitious,  
These folk will aim to win_

_I will read your very thoughts  
I can search right through your mind  
And whatever you've kept hidden  
I am always sure to find_

"When I call your name, you will come forward and put the hat on your head and then go to your respective table. Aberforth, Rhian."

Aberforth was sorted into Ravenclaw, after that I sort of tuned out; I pricked up my ears when they called Black, Sirius.

"Slytherin for sure" I heard Peter whisper behind me, I nodded in agreement.

Black swaggered up to the sorting hat and put it on his head, slowly a minute stretched into two and then three, it was just starting on the fourth minute when the hat yelled GRYFFINDOR. Needless to say the hall sat in a stunned silence except for some muggle-borns who didn't know how tremendously wrong this was. Slowly people began whispering and soon the hall was alive with gossip. Black stood up and tore the hat of his head, he looked furious! The remains of a black eye and split lip did nothing to make him look better. He turned to Professor Whipsroot and I heard him snarl,

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke!"

Professor Whipsroot masked his shock quickly and shook his head "please take your seat; if you have a problem with where you have been sorted then you may discuss it with the headmaster after dinner."

Black looked stunned, shell-shocked, as if his entire world had crumbled to pieces around him. Slowly he turned and walked towards the Gryffindor table, no one clapped for him, no one offered him a place to sit or welcomed him to Gryffindor, no one even smiled at him. I found myself feeling kind of sorry for him, and then I realized what I was doing and stopped immediately. I was distracted from Black when Professor Whipsroot called Lily's name and she walked forward to be sorted. The hat was only on her head for a few seconds before it shouted GRYFFINDOR! I shouted along with everyone else, Lily's welcome to the Gryffindor table seemed louder than usual since she was the first Gryffindor since Black. Two second years made room for her and the three of them started talking. Yet again I began to feel sorry for Black, luckily I managed to focus on the four Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws and one Slytherin that were sorted. Then Remus was called he walked forward slowly, he was white faced and he looked nervous. The last thing I saw before the hat was set over his head was him wide eyed and chewing on his bottom lip. The hat was only on his head for a few seconds before it shouted GRYFFINDOR! I screamed my lungs out, cheering him on with all my might. Remus walked dazedly towards the Gryffindor table, when he snapped out of his stupor a huge smile plastered itself across his face and he looked like this was the happiest day of his whole life. A couple of Hufflepuffs were sorted and one Ravenclaw and one or two Slytherins including Malfoy. Then Peter was called I wished him luck as he passed me, he gave we a worried, nervous smile. The hat sat on Peter's head for a good minute before it finally screamed GRYFFINDOR! The Gryffindors answered with yells and banging on the table, Remus patted the spot next to him and Peter sat down looking shocked but happy.

Suddenly Professor Whipsroot called my name and I was struck with unexplainable nervousness. What if I wasn't put in Gryffindor? What if I was put in Slytherin? No that was just too improbable. No Potter would ever be put in Slytherin! Right? No that was simply preposterous!

I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed over my head, I stared at the black interior for only a few seconds before a voice whispered in my ear,

"_Another Potter? I see intelligence… masked a bit by a large ego… There truly is only one place for you… GRYFFINDOR!" _

I stood up as the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and swept the hat off of my head and gave a bow to the Dining Hall, placing the hat carefully on the stool I walked majestically towards the Gryffindor table. Sitting down next to Remus I smiled broadly at him, he smiled back and placed a Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean on the table then taking aim flicked it at me, I moved to grab it but I missed, through no fault of my own of course, Remus had flicked it badly and it zipped past me, past several empty seats to the end of the table… and it came to a stop in front of Black.

Remus glanced worriedly at me and then we both leaned forward to see what Black would do. He looked at the bean in surprise for several seconds then looked up at us with an unreadable expression upon his face. We just stared back at him, neither of us saying anything. Slowly, almost sub-consciously Black raised a hand and touched his fading black eye, his eyes narrowed in resentment and he grabbed the bean and without looking at tossed it in his mouth, whether it was a spinach bean or a chocolate bean he didn't show, he just chewed it slowly and swallowed and then looked away from us, letting his shoulder length hair fall in front of his face.

I turned back to Remus and shrugged my shoulders "I think he's still sore that a blood traitor managed to beat the crap out of his wonderfully pureblooded self." I whispered to Remus, making sure that my voice was loud enough for him to hear. All Black did was hunch his shoulder more as if he could keep the world at bay simply by ignoring it.

Remus looked worriedly at him and then back at me. "Maybe we should lay off him for a while; he's got enough problems without us adding to them. Look at the Slytherins." He whispered.

I turned around and found a good quarter of the Slytherins staring at Sirius with shock, disbelief and disgust.

"I have an idea Remus, why don't we lay off Black just a little bit?" I said brilliantly.

Remus snorted and said "hey look! FOOD!" Remus and his brilliant comebacks… you gotta love them.

"No poop Sherlock!" I replied reaching for the mashed potatoes and piling them on to my plate.

"No _poop_ Sherlock? I don't think I've heard that one before…" Remus laughed spearing a steak and dropping it on his plate and then covering it in gravy.

I sent him a withering glare, "my mother doesn't like it when I swear!" I replied through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Your mother isn't here now is she? But…" he forestalled me actually swearing "_I _would prefer it if you could refrain from using vulgar language." He said with a smirk, gravy dripping down his chin.

"Ooh! My little boy is using big words!" I mocked him wilst reaching for the Pumpkin juice.

"I thought it would confu- yes Peter?" Remus said breaking off in mid sentence to turn to Peter.

"Have you met _nearly _headless Nick yet? He is so cool!" Peter said pointing over his shoulder to the pearly white ghost who was looking rather proud of being called 'cool'.

"Nearly? How did you manage that er… Nick?" Remus asked wiping the gravy off of his chin.

"Well you see, when I was being beheaded the idiot who was in charged of it was too lazy to sharpen the axe. So the fools just went ahead with the beheading, had to keep hacking at my neck, so now it looks like…" he paused as he knocked his head off of his shoulders "this. Now if you'll excuse me the Grey Damsel looks a little lonely, I'll go keep her company. Goodbye young sirs!"

"Bye" Peter and Remus called, I unfortunately had a mouthful of mashed potatoes and roast beef, so all I did was spew a mouthful of it all of it on Remus and a bit on Peter. They turned and glared at me, I smiled apologetically then noticed that I no longer had their attention, Peter was concentrating on his dinner and Remus was looking over my shoulder, I spun around immediately dismissing two first year Gryffindors as the objects that had caught Remus's attention, my gaze focused in on Black or the back of his head. From what I could see of Blacks plate it was empty and he had laid his head down on the table, his dark hair spilling onto his bare plate. As if he could feel our scrutiny he lifted his head and turned and glared at us, under normal circumstances, if Black had been in full control of his emotions the glare would of made us return to our meal sufficiently chastened, but Black was not in full control of his emotions although he was doing his best to mask this fact. His hair was slightly messed and his eyes were red-rimmed as if tears had un-willingly spilled over and then he had done his best to stop their fall, his chin trembled almost imperceptibly and his general countenance showed that he was desperately trying to keep the façade of a cold, aloof, pure-blood heir, but it was crumbling around him. I looked at him and a mysterious feeling that I had never before connected with Black welled up, I believe it was pity.

I felt a movement behind and when I turned around Remus was gone. I spun around again and saw Remus walking determinedly towards Black, who was looking rather shocked and was trying desperately to pull on his mask of indifference; eventually he achieved something close to it. Remus now had the attention of a large section of the Gryffindor table, they all watched as he sat down next Black. Black attempted a sneer but it trembled ever so slightly as Remus spoke, he muttered something looking away from Remus. Remus shook his head and said something wilst tapping Black's plate; I can only assume that Remus was saying that Black should eat. Black stared at Remus askance, and then edged away from him, when Remus continued with his little speech; suddenly Black stood up and walked out of the hall in a swirl of dark robes. I was left wondering whether pure-blooded families had their robes charmed to billow and swirl when they walked.

Remus sighed and walked back over to me "I think I only made matters worse." He said sadly.

"It would appear so… you're steaks getting cold." I noted.

"Thank you for your consideration and thought, James. It really means a lot to me," Remus replied sarcastically finishing off the remains of his steak.

"Well he is going to be in the same dormitory as us, so it's not like that was our only chance of talking to him. And it didn't seem to me like he really wanted to be spoken to. Maybe we should just let him wallow in misery…" I suggested cutting myself a piece of treacle cake.

"James!" Remus exclaimed indignantly "that's a horrible thing to say! How would you like it if something horrible happened to you and you were surrounded by strangers and they just left you be miserable?"

"What's so horrible about being put into Gryffindor? It's better than Slytherin!" I defended my new house fiercely.

"Well… I don't really understand why he's so upset, but I guess he kinda' feels how you would feel if you were put in Slytherin." Remus hypothesized.

I gave an involuntary shudder at that thought and twitched ever so slightly "don't even _say_ that Remus, that is a fate to horrible to even consider!" I exclaimed covering my eyes as if I could block out the mental images.

"See" Remus crowed triumphantly "he probably feels like that, except he's not considering the possibility, its actually happened to him!"

"Oh God your right that would be horrible… there's only one difference, Slytherin is full of evil, back-stabbing snakes and Gryffindor is full of… well nicer people!" I explained exasperatedly as I stuffed my mouth full of treacle cake.

"I suppose… I guess for Black we are the enemy and the Slytherins are the allies." Remus said as he pushed back his plate and watched as the prefects began to direct people to their various common rooms.

"But that's just crazy, it doesn't make sense he's evil and so are his friends! If he had any scrap of decency in him he'd throw himself off of the astronomy tower and spare the world another dark wizard!" I said with conviction, chasing away all sympathy and pity I had felt for Black only a few minutes before.

Remus looked uncertainly at me, and seemed about to say something when Peter interrupted them "guys" he whined jokingly "I've been trying to talk to you for the last 10 minutes! Do you want to be stuck down here all night? The Gryffindor prefects are leaving! Hurry up!"

Remus and I jumped up and followed Peter out of the hall and headed towards the main staircase following the red haired boy that had separated Black and myself on the train. A loud voice from down the hallway made me stop and look for the source of the noise. It was of course Black!

"What do you mean 'I'll talk to you in the morning?' I can't sleep… stay in the same r-room as-as _mudbloods _a-and _half-breeds!_" Black exclaimed loudly, stuttering in his anger "I can't stay in Gryffindor! It's… its… just wrong! This has got to be some sort of horrible mistake, _please _sir." He entreated "can't you get me re-sorted into Slytherin, please sir!"

Dumbledore regarded Black for several seconds "I've already told you Mr. Black, re-sortions are only a last resort and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using those words, muggle-born works much better and you may simply call those of mixed heritage, wizards. And I have already told you that we will discuss this tomorrow morning before your first class, goodnight Mr. Black!" he said politely, patting Black on the shoulder and walking away.

Black was left standing gaping after Dumbledore in shock, looking around he caught sight of Remus, Peter and I, quickly the mask of cold detachment returned and he stalked by us, following the group of Gryffindors.

After exchanging meaningful glances we turned and followed him up the stairs, Peter had a brief encounter with a trick step, but we got him out quickly.

When we finally made it to the dormitories we were greeted by Black with a sullen glare and him getting up and grabbing his toiletries he stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door. We glanced at each other and then shrugged and simultaneously jumped onto our new beds and began bouncing.

A loud shattering sound from the bathroom stopped us all in mid bounce; it was followed by a loud thump and then muffled sobs.

Peter looked at us in confusion and looked like he was about to ask a question when I jumped off my bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll go see what's happened," I said.

I opened the door and saw Black huddled in the corner of the bathroom, I scanned the bathroom looking for what could have made the shattering sound, my eyes fell on one of the bathroom mirrors, it looked like he had punched it. Slowly I walked towards Black's shivering form and crouched down beside him, avoiding the pieces of glass that littered the floor, he glanced up at me and I caught sight of red-rimmed eyes and a slightly blotchy face. Suddenly he didn't look like the aloof, cold, evil, pure-blood I'd seen him as before, he just looked like a young boy who afraid, lonely and desperately trying to keep himself together.

"Leave me alone" he muttered wrapping his arms more tightly around his knees and turning away from me.

I didn't reply, what could I say really? I settled myself down beside him and wracked my brain for something comforting to say. I came up with… nothing. So I settled for simply being a comforting presence.

"Go away" he mumbled turning to glare at me through his fringe of black hair.

"I don't think so" I replied noticing that the white tiled floor was splattered with blood "what happened?" I asked pointing to the blood on the floor.

He looked away from me again and mumbled something incomprehensible and moved his right hand deeper into the folds of his robes.

"Come on just let me see. I'll go get Madame Pomfrey for you?" I offered.

"No" he snapped hoarsely "don't go to Madame Pomfrey!"

"I won't go if you show me the damage you've done to your hand" I bargained hoping that he'd give in.

He stared at me with distrust for several seconds before drawing his hand out of the folds of his cloak and thrusting it towards me; I barely stopped myself from drawing back in shock. His hand was covered in blood and shards of glass glinted at me from were they were in bedded in the area around his knuckles.

"Merlin" I gasped "what have you done to your self?"

He looked at me and for a minute I thought I saw amusement flash across his eyes "from the looks of things, one could safely assume that I punched the mirror!" he muttered sarcastically, meeting my eye for the first time.

"Was that a joke Black?" I asked surprised.

He just looked at me amusement becoming obvious on his tear-stained face. "Yes, yes I think it was Potter."

"Well now that I now that you have a sense of humor no matter how morbid, you are going to come with me to the hospital wing to have Madame Pomfrey look at your hand." I said standing up and holding out my hand to help him up.

He hesitated for a second and then took my hand with his left hand and I pulled him to his feet. We made our way quickly to the hospital wing, ignoring the questions that Remus and Peter yelled after us.

We walked the entire way in silence, but it wasn't a cold, completely uncomfortable silence it was a warm only slightly uncomfortable silence. Finally we reached the hospital wing and entered hesitantly.

A young woman with redish-brown hair wearing a white uniform came out of her office, and bustled over to the two of us.

"Mr. Potter your father owled me and said to watch out for you, hurt already… tsk I can't believe it! And who is" Madame Pomfrey broke of as she recognized Black, her eyes darted between the two of them assessing them for bruises or evidence of hex marks. "Mr. Black…"

Black's eyes narrowed when he realized that Madame Pomfrey was hinting that he had attacked me. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, not wanting him to make matters worse.

"It's not what you think! We weren't fighting… well we were but that was on the train and… this was different. He's hurt his hand and I just came with him..." I explained quickly.

"Oh, I see" she said suspiciously approaching Black "which hand did you… hurt?" Black extended his right hand and allowed Madame Pomfrey to examine it, her suspicion faded away and turned into clinical worry "just come over here and sit down on this bed, I've got a potion that should dull the pain." She said, reaching for a olive green potion that was on a shelf above Black's head "here you go now drink that all up" Black took the vial and stared at it for a few seconds before downing the entire thing "you may notice that some of your senses will be dulled, your sight might get a tiny bit blurry, your sense of balance might be a bit off for an hour or two and your tongue will feel a little thick, which will make speaking a bit difficult." Black began to look apprehensive.

"You might have mentioned this _before _I drank the potion" he offered.

Madame Pomfrey poked Black's hand with her wand tip he winced and glared at her "What the hell do you think your doing? You don't just poke someone's hand when it's full of glath! Gud god woomun…" Black trailed off when he realized that his speech had been altered by the potion. "What-dth 'ave ou dun t-tho me?" he asked in alarm.

"As I just told you, the potion will affect your speech. Now if you would like you can look away, I'm going to remove the glass from your hand now." Madame Pomfrey explained.

She took out a pair bright pink tweezers and removed for the first piece of glass and dropped it in a white bowl. Black didn't even wince; apparently the potion was working its magic… literally.

"By the way… how did you hurt your hand?" she asked trying to appear nonchalant.

Black opened his mouth to answer and then paused, his face settling into a familiar cold aloof mask. I jumped in immediately with an excuse that I'd been thinking about for the past few minutes.

"I was washing my hands in the bathroom and I was throwing water and soap at Remus and Peter, my other dorm mates and then Sirius walked in and he was… er… fooling around with us and he was pretending to hit me when he slipped on the water and he fell into one of the bathroom mirrors." I spoke quickly hoping that she'd buy it, she looked up at me with an unreadable expression on her face and then went back to removing the glass from Black's hand. Black looked up at me, surprise evident upon his face.

"Ah, I see" she said "I'll talk with Dumbledore about re-applying the no-slip charms in your bathroom."

No slip charm eh… well that was news to me! I'd have to remember that for the future. Madame Pomfrey finished removing the glass from Black's hand; she'd already applied a dark purple salve to his hand and had just finished wrapping Black's hand in a bandage.

"Sankth -ou, Mawum Poomfsey" Black told Madame Pomfrey as formally as he could manage with his tongue out of wack.

"You're welcome Mr. Black" she replied, suddenly remembering her earlier suspicion and her eyes darted back and forth in between the two boys standing in front of her. "You two be careful, I don't want to hear about anymore of this 'slipping'."

"Yes ma'am" James said, while Sirius kept his mouth firmly shut.

The two boys went back to Gryffindor tower and went to their separate beds with no more then a muffled good-night. As Sirius lay on his bed with the curtains drawn around him, he heard muffled whispering coming from outside. _Jesus Christ did they think he was deaf? It wasn't like he didn't know that they were asking the Potter boy what happened. The Potter boy didn't seem too bad… he was pure-blood after all… NO, he's a blood traitor and that's all there is to it. Mother would be horrified if she found out that I had let that blood-traitor see me in a moment of weakness. Well Mother will be horrified no matter what; I've been placed in Gryffindor for Christ's sake! How in Merlin's name did I manage this? Father is going to be furious, as he's said thousands of times before "the only alternative to Slytherin is Ravenclaw, then at least it shows you're intelligent, Hufflepuff is completely out of the question." He didn't even mention Gryffindor, because no self-respecting pure-blood would be caught dead in Gryffindor, Gryffindor is for scum like the Potters, mudbloods and half-breeds. I'm so dead! _Was Sirius's last coherent thought before he fell asleep.

To be continued…

Authors note:

o.k. so the first chapter is done, yeah!

The sorting hat song was done by Indigo Ziona, special thanks for letting me use it.

More to come soon!


	2. What Have You Done With James?

**Authors Note**: I'm so sorry for the long wait, my muse ran away, any inspiration I once had died and to top it off, when my laptop was getting re-imaged I forgot to back this story up and so the bit that I had already done for the next chapter, was erased so I had to start again. My deepest apologies, thank you to all of the reviews, special thanks to the ones who sent in the slightly abusive reviews telling me to get off of my ass and add another chapter. And so without further ado… I give you the second chapter of Sirius Black vs. the Potters!

Chapter 2

Who Are You and What Have You Done With James?

"JAMES GET UP NOW! THREE MINUTES TILL BREAKFAST!" someone shouted in my ear.

I let out an annoyed grunt and rolled away from the sources of the noise, in the process I rolled right off my bed efficiently waking myself up. "Waddya want Remus? I was fudging asleep!"

"Little Potter can't swear cuz his mummy doesn't like it! Maybe lil' Potter wants someone to help him get dwessed to?" Remus said in a mock baby voice and then took off running when I lurched to my feet and chased after him, waving a pillow threateningly.

A few minutes later after shoving Remus into a shower stall and turning the water on; myself, Remus and Peter stumbled into the Great Hall. We headed strait towards the Gryffindor table, I spotted Black sitting alone at the end of the table, and I led Remus and Peter over to him and plopped down beside him.

"Howdee Black! Why didn't you wake us up? Almost missed breakfast!" I asked him jokingly reproachful.

"I didn't think you needed a care-taker, Potter!" Black told me sharplym he glanced at my shocked expression and his face softened a bit "sorry, I'm just a bit on edge."

"It's o.k. What's got your kickers in a twist?" I asked as I spread jam on a piece of toast.

"The fact that any minute now the post is going to come in and with it half-a-dozen howlers from my family, it's not something I'm exactly looking forward to." He replied wearily "and my knickers are not 'in a twist' thank you very much."

I was about to say something comforting when the post flew in, a black owl headed strait for Sirius, with a dark green envelope clutched in its talons If anything Black's face fell when he saw the letter.

"It's worse than I thought…" he muttered taking the letter from the owl and the owl promptly helped itself to his pumpkin juice.

"What do you mean? At least you didn't get a howler!" I said cheerfully digging into my pile of scrambled eggs.

"It means, I'm in more trouble than I thought. A howler would mean that they were disappointed in me and extremely embarrassed and wanted to show the other pure-bloods that they didn't condone this in the slightest. This means that I have made such a mockery of the Black name that they want to keep it as quite as possible… oh fuck! Why couldn't that stupid hat just have put me in Slytherin? Why Gryffindor for Salazar's sake?" he moaned, cradling his head in his good hand, the other one resting on the table.

"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly "There's nothing wrong with Gryffindor!"

He glanced up at me with a raised eye-brow "nothing wrong? Gryffindor is full of sappy, do-gooders who save kittens and sacrifice themselves for the good of others daily. And lets not forget that half of them are mud-bloods and half-breeds who don't even know how to hold a wand right! That's what's wrong with Gryffindor!"

I glared at him, my good mood dissipating quickly "what's so bad about muggle-borns? And I don't see what's wrong with having a couple muggles in your family."

"Of course you wouldn't, you're a Potter!" he said as if that explained everything and then upon seeing the confused look on my face he added "Potter's are generally a bunch of brown-nosing, annoying, muggle-lovers."

I sent him a withering glare "you know you're not very good at this whole making friends thing. Or even having a decent conversation without insulting the person you're talking to Seeing as I'm the only Gryffindor to be moderately decent to you, you might want to try not insulting me or y family for a couple of days." I told him seriously.

He snorted sarcastically "I suppose punching a person numerous times in the face is you're version of moderately decent?" he snapped viciously.

That made me pause and think for all of ½ seconds "Oh and what do you call teasing Lily by torturing her cat? What doing? Welcoming her to the wizarding world? What a wonderful first impression she must have gotten!" I replied angrily, turning to face Black, who had by now lifted his face from his hands and was glaring murderously at me. Remus and Peter along with a quarter of the Gryffindor table, a few Ravenclaws, one or two Hufflepuffs ad a lot of Slytherins were watching our argument with a mixture of worry, interest and apprehension.

"I call that fun!" he shot back, earning him a few appreciative chuckles from the Slytherins.

"Because its soooo much fun causing pain and suffering, making people cry is the highlight of my day! Muggle-borns are the same as any pure-blood. Your ancestry doesn't count for nothing, it doesn't affect your magic and it doesn't affect you. You're just a stupid, judgmental prick!" I shouted at him.

"Mudbloods are scum, do you think muggles would 'accept' us if they found out we exist? No, they'd yell and scream and try and burn us out, they're not fit for anything except being our underlings, they're not built for anything else. Oh and another thing get off your fucking high horse and look around. You're not exactly perfect either, I saw you on the train, I heard you talking about some of the Slytherins. It's not our house that defines us; it's our lineage, our purity, our beliefs. So fuck you Potter, if you don't like the truth keep your nose out of other peoples business." Black finished coldly, he wasn't yelling but his voice seemed to project and I know that everyone in the hall could hear him perfectly.

I opened my mouth to retort something, anything I couldn't let this stupid Slytherin wannabe beat me in this battle of words, which could soon become a battle of fist or maybe even magic, I was about to say something angry and potentially stupid when I was cut of my McGonagall.

"You two follow me now!" she said in a voice that like Black's wasn't loud but everyone heard it and everyone could hear how angry she was. Her lips were pressed together and eye's seemed to sear right into you, expressing her rage and disappointment. "What were you thinking? Shouting things like that in the dining hall! Disgraceful! Mr. Black, I am horrified that you hold muggles and muggle-borns in such low regard, never let me catch you using such language or expressing those sentiments ever again. You've just lost your house 50 points and you have detention tomorrow night with me." McGonagall said angrily, her cheeks red and her lips pressed together in an impossibly thin line.

Sirius stared back at her coldly, his face didn't change from the blank, aloof look that he had worn when he was yelling at me, he almost looked unfazed, except you could see that he was shaking badly.

"And you Mr. Potter," I jumped as McGonagall addressed me "I don't want you using that kind of language again, 5 points from Gryffindor. Do better next time, if you are having a dispute with a fellow student then find a teacher and get them to resolve it, try not to resort to screaming insults at each other. Now get to class, both of you."

And with that she turned and swept back into the Dining Hall, leaving Black and I alone. I looked over at Black and saw that he'd turned his back to me and had his arms clenched around himself. His body was shaking.

"Black…" I began, slightly worried.

"Fuck you" he said hoarsely. I stared at him shocked. "Fuck you!" he repeated. "Fuck you and your fucking morals, fuck you, fuck Gryffindor, fuck McGonagall, fuck Dumbledore, fuck my family and fuck that stupid fucking hat!"

"Black…" this time I wasn't interrupted I just didn't know what to say, and suddenly I was hit with a blast of clarity, for a few minutes I saw the world in techno colour, not just black and white, Slytherin and Gryffindor, bright vibrant colours, freakin' R-O-Y-G-B-I-V coulours and I knew what to say. "Black, I'm… I'm sorry." Black slowly looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes narrowed incredulously, he looked into my eyes as if he was trying to find out whether I was trying to trick him. "I'm sorry I was such a dick-head back there, I'm sorry that I won't ever be able to understand why you think the way you do, I'm sorry that I don't understand how your life works, I'm sorry that we can't be friends, I'm sorry that we were born on opposite sides, I'm sorry that this is how life is and I'm sorry that know who you really are."

Black stared at me in complete bafflement, the cold look dropping from his face to show baffled, confusion. He looked me questioningly and seemed about to say something when suddenly the doors to the dining hall burst open and students poured out, laughing and gossiping amongst themselves, I was swept away by the tide of people until Remus some how found me and pulled me into a corner away from the crowd. I looked around wildly but Black was no where to be found.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked, gripping my arm tightly "I thought you said you were getting along with him?"

I looked at Remus and I had no idea how to explain to him what had occurred, so I grabbed my bag from him and muttered "I'll explain you in class."


End file.
